universe_of_smash_bros_lawlfandomcom-20200216-history
User blog:Aranryanchampion/Super ARC Bros. Brawl - 2016 Stage Ballot!!
Greeting everyone, ARC here and happy new year everyone! I really hope that 2016 is going to a more positive year for our community then 2015 became. Now, I wanted to make this announcement for a while now but I think today is the perfect day to do it. Since it is pretty much a new era for the stages in this game. So, as you can see from the title of this blog post, I am opening a ballot for stages in the game. The reason for this is because I wanted to expand the stage-roster to 60, while also replacing some stages I already had. After all, if "Archylte Steppe" can stay in the game despite Cloud being in Smash Wii U/3DS then I might as well add a stage from the Street Fighter franchise (even though it originally appeared in a crossover title with Tekken). I have also updated the stage select-screen similarly to how I updated the character select-screen, so it will look more flashy and dynamic. Despite some odd edits here and there... You can clearly see that there are four stages on the screen that where not there last year and those are: Mad_Gear_Hideout.jpg|'Mad Gear Hideout' (Street Fighter X Tekken) WILL REPLACE "METRO CITY SLUMS" Subspace_Gunship.jpg|'Subspace Gunship' (Super Smash Bros. Brawl) Tebiri_Mama.png|'Tebiri Mama' (Rhythm Heaven: The Best+) WILL REPLACE "RHYTHM HEAVEN" Zepp.png|'Zepp' (Guilty Gear XX) I did technically confirmed some of these stages when I updated the All-Star-Teams, but now I am making it official. However, you can also see that there are two open spots left and that is where the ballot comes in. I just could not find any ideas for any more stages that I wanted to add, either from franchises that have playable characters or from franchises that don't. So, it would be an honour if you could suggest any stages, if you have any ideas. You can suggest how many stages as you want and I am not forcing you to do this if you don't want to. You are perfectly allowed to suggest stages that are present in Smash Wii U & 3DS and even other lawl-games as well. Since WWE Ring is both in my game and in Super KRC Bros. Brawl. Then because I add "Subspace Gunship" while "Summit" was already in the game, I suppose that you can suggest another stage from any franchise that already has a stage. But please keep in mind that "Subspace Gunship" is somewhat of a special case and I cannot guarantee that another franchise will receive another stage. Then again, Final Fantasy was pretty close of getting another stage when I planned to make Ultima Weapon a playable character. That is why I kept miscounting on the gauntlet, because it wasn't up to date with Ultima still being a boss. But who knows, maybe he will get a special non-canon moveset one day. Similar to Zinnia, Rash, Mr. Burns and JibJab Bush & Kerry. Who knows, what the future may hold for this iconic boss. Now if you have any stages and I don't end up picking any of them, then please don't get mad, I could always go back to these stages if I have to replace another in the future. If I really have too. I will start adding these stages (my four picks and two of yours) and their songs as soon as I am done with the "THE ULTIMATE 100-TRIAL SHOWDOWN". If more than one person suggests the same stage, then it will of course increase its chance of getting in. I think that is everything that I wanted to say... so have a wonderful Januray the First of 2016. I am ARC and I will see you tomorrow with the next trial-wave. Adios :) Category:Blog posts Category:Super ARC Bros. Brawl Category:Stages Category:Announcement Category:DLC Category:Update